Cut Throat Business
Cut Throat Business is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by rapper Madd Dogg from his mansion at the Mulholland district of Los Santos, San Andreas Mission Carl Johnson arrives at the mansion to find Madd Dogg back in the studio and ready to make his comeback. On TV, rival rapper OG Loc is holding a press conference and music video shoot. After listening carefully Madd Dogg realizes that the rhymes by OG Loc are actually from his rhymebook, which was stolen by Carl for OG Loc a long time ago. Carl and Dogg both agree to drop-in unannounced and make a cameo appearance in the middle of Loc's video. As the two arrive at the shoot, OG Loc is being interviewed. When he sees the two, Loc attempts to escape in a Vortex. Carl and Dogg take the two other hovercrafts and give chase. In Verona Beach, Loc gets off his Vortex and switches to a go-kart. Carl and Madd Dogg again take the two other Go-Karts and continue chasing Loc through Los Santos. The chase comes to an end as Loc attempts to escape into the Blastin' Fools Records headquarters in Rodeo. Madd Dogg and Carl confront Loc, who initially denies the theft but then attempts to buy their silence. Jimmy Silverman, one of the executives of the record company, overhears the conversation and offers to sign Madd Dogg to the record label and sue Loc. Loc is sent to go get them all some lunch; his career is now finished. Script (Carl, Madd Dogg, Kent Paul and Maccer at Madd Dogg's Crib) Carl Johnson: Hey, what's up, Dogg? Madd Dogg: CJ, what's up, baby? Word. Kent Paul: Resist, sunshine, you can do it! For me, eh? Fucking Northerners... No, Maccer! Fight the urge! Think of... Thatcher! Madd Dogg: You know it's my time again... Carl Johnson: I know, dude. So what's holding you back? Madd Dogg: Woah, hold up, this his video? I gotta see this fool... Carl Johnson: Hey, man, you clean now. You got nothing to worry about. Madd Dogg: Man, that fake-ass LOC! Carl Johnson: Loc? But he's terrible! Madd Dogg: Motherfucker... I knew there was something familiar about those rhymes he was kicking. They're from my rhyme book! That's my money! And those are my hoes! And that's my video he's shooting today. Carl Johnson: OK, I say we make a cameo appearance. just drop in, unannounced. Madd Dogg: Yeah, that's gangsta. C'mon. (Madd Dogg, Carl Johnson find OG Loc being interviewed.) Madd Dogg: You fucking phonies! Sum' bitch! Gimme my rhyme book! Gimme back my chain! Gimme back my hoes! Carl Johnson: He bustin' out! Come on, Dogg, let's get him! (OG Loc being chased by Carl and Madd Dogg.) OG Loc: Hey! I thought we was friends... Stay away from me! You're yesterday news... (The chase leads into a Go-Kart.) OG Loc: Smoke is gonna deal with you pussies! (OG Loc, Jimmy Silverman, Carl and Madd Dogg inside Blastin' Fools Records.) Madd Dogg: You phony! OG Loc: Man, you can't prove nothing! Carl Johnson: Hey, Jeffrey, you a buster, straight bitch. You stabbed me and my brother in the back. OG Loc: Man, I'm an artiste! We all make mistakes, ain't that right, alkie? Madd Dogg: You ain't no artist! You's a buster! You's a fake! OG Loc: Man, I was going to give you credit on the next album! Here, royalties! Take that! I got more, too! Madd Dogg: Little bitch, I should just smack dog-shit out your ass, break your face right here, motherfucker! Jimmy Silverman: Yeah, you phoney! Heh heh heh heh! Mr. Dogg, Jimmy Silverman, Blastin' Fools Records. Carl Johnson: Hold up, I'm the manager. You want to talk, talk to me. Jimmy Silverman: Oh, OK. Pleasure, gentlemen. Let's talk, all right? I need hits. I mean, hits! Now what about this guy... this phoney... I've got a good mind to sue his ass into next year. OG Loc: Man, get off me, you drunk! Carl Johnson: Hey, Loc - go get us some lunch. OG Loc: You get lunch! (OG Loc tries to take Madd Dogg's rhymebook and go.) Madd Dogg: Excuse me, gangsta - I don't think so! OG Loc: Man - get outta here. Don't let him be pushing me! Don't be pushing me... Rewards The player is rewarded with respect upon completing this mission. If Sweet's missions are done, the next mission Riot will be unlocked. Also, there will now be Vortex and Kart spawn points. Trivia While you are chasing OG Loc, if you are far behind him, he'll drive slower; while being really close to him will make him drive faster, indicating that there is no way to get in front of him. Gallery CutThroatBusiness-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson chasing OG Loc in a Vortex across Santa Maria Beach CutThroatBusiness-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson chasing OG Loc in a Kart through Vinewood CutThroatBusiness-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson and Madd Dogg confronting OG Loc at Blastin' Fools Records External links *Cut Throat Business mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas